The NEW Big Three Kids
by Thalicoforever3.14
Summary: What happens when the Big Three make a new pact? You get 3 new kids! But with a new minor prophesy what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story. I have been playing with the plot in my head for a while. Enjoy. **

**Uncle Rick: Ahem…**

**Oh yeah! Rick over here sold me his book series! Jason will die!**

**Uncle Rick: AHEM…**

**JK, I don't own it. :(**

**Introductions**

I walk through the forest at the end of camp. A twig snaps behind me. I am bound by invisible chains. I black out in pain. Wait I am getting ahead of myself. Hi, I'm Rachel Halloway. This is my story.

This started a few days ago. My cousins and I were training. Athena and Apollo stood by for advice and medical help. See, right before the doors of death were to close, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades decided that they could only have one child alive at a time with the exception of twins or more. Anyway they all agreed. Percy died just as his first kid was born, protecting Annabeth who was in labor from a Cholcis bull. Thalia and Nico got married. They died two months later by helping two young demigods and their satyr into camp. They were attacked from behind by a drakon. Clarisse slayed it later. (Showoff!)

Anyway, we were in the room Athena and Hesphestus built for us to train in. I pulled out my bow to start. I hid in a fake tree and a monster came out. I missed eleven shots out of the 28 to kill it. BOOM! New record! Any way after that, my cousins came in. Noah Larking is a son of Poseidon who is a half of a year younger than me at age 13 and a half. Ben Gannon is a son of Zeus. He is 13 and the best at fighting, second best at powers, and last in strategy. Noah is second at fighting, best at powers, and second best in strategy. I on the other hand, am last at fighting and powers, but best at strategy.

We mainly focused on training with our 'weapon types' aka Noah uses a Sword, συντριβή κυμάτων*, Ben uses his spear, μπουλόνι boulóni**, and I use my unnamed bow.

I snuck away to Hesphestus's Olympus workshop. We kept working on the hover boards that I got the idea for after reading**Uglies.** So far we have the original boards that they used, and are now working on the one that Tally used to find the Smoke. We kept working when my dad, Hades, poofed in.

"Hesphestus will you please leave for a moment. I need to talk to my daughter."

"Sure just don't touch my stuff."

"Rach, you're going to Camp Half- Blood Jupiter."

**How was that? I have always had this in my head. This is the story that made me want to join Fanfiction so I could put it on. BTW I don't own Uglies either.**

***Crashing Wave **

*** Bolt **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chappie! Again I don't own PJO.**

Off to Camp

So the next day, we grabbed our bags and took the gods' van to camp. It was early in the day so we slipped in unnoticed by campers. Chiron came to welcome us. "Yes you must be Rachel, Noah, and Ben." Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Jupiter. Cabins are both Roman and Greek. Plus we have the Legacy cabin and a small town similar to what New Rome was like. Rachel I assume you know your way around camp." Chiron winked at me.

"What does that mean Rach?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I went to Hades/Pluto cabin. I got inside and changed into my "meeting new people clothes." My cousins describe me as the most cheerful child of Hades ever. When I am going to meet new people other than my cousins, I wear all black clothes and Nico's old jacket that Aphrodite made a little more feminine.

At breakfast I had homemade French toast and french-fries. (Don't judge! I am in LOVE with them.) I hate milk so I had apple juice. I scraped most of my food for my dad. Chiron spoke next.

"We welcome three new campers to our camp. Meet Rachel Halloway, daughter of Hades, Noah Larking, son of Poseidon, and Ben Gannon, son of Zeus." Everyone stared at us.

We wandered around camp the whole day and goofed off. We tried out the new arena with automatons built by my Uncle Leo. (Technically we aren't related, but he was an uncle to me.) We eventually got tired. After the camp fire, Chiron pulled me over.

"Rachel, since Athena has told me that you know most myths, will you teach one class for me tomorrow? We are having an archery tournament to decide the new head of Apollo cabin."

"Sure thing! Just leave me the notes."

So the next day, after breakfast I did what I always do when I go to Camp without permission. I spy on Silena Jackson. I have gone to the underworld many times to visit Percy and I give him reports on his daughter. I used some shadows to hide.

"You know, that new girl acts like she's all that! I mean she is only a daughter of Hades, I mean I'm a legacy of the two most powerful demigods ever! What nerve she has coming here. She at least gets to know her dad, mine died!"

I was shocked. I ran past Noah and Ben. "Whoa Rach. What's wrong, your eyes are green." Crap! I should have avoided them. My eyes turn green when I'm sad or hurt, very dark brown when I am angry, and black when- oh you'll see.

I shake my head and go to the class I have to teach. I check who I'm teaching. Oh even better news, it's the legacy cabin. Oo and perfect, Arachne!

"Hi I'm Rachel and I am filling in for Chiron. I would like to say something. Arachne got on Athena's bad side by talking bad about her to her face. That is the same as me. Today, Silena over here said some mean things. See Silena, your dad cared so much about you and he had me check up on you. And you know those notes? I left them for you because your dad wanted me to show you. How dare you be mean like that? I had no one to help me. I had to find a way to the underworld to learn. So don't judge me! Or you'll end up like Arachne."

I turned around. I heard her whisper "What a whiner!" That was the last straw. I willed my eyes to turn black. She immediately froze. "She'll be like this for 20 minutes. Class dismissed." I ran outside knowing my Death Stare worked and now my eyes would be turning green. I ran into the woods.

Blah, blah, blah invisible chains. Blacking out. All that stuff before. That is how I ended up with my hands and feet tied behind my back and mirrored goggles on my head! "Di immortals!" My only weakness. When Poseidon had taught us to swim, I had goggles like this. When Noah made fun of my dive, I tried my Death Scare, but it wouldn't work because he couldn't see my eyes. There was no shadows in the room to shadow travel away. The door was heavily locked.

It slowly opened to reveal…

**Cliffie! Poll on my page to see if you can guess who it is! I'll post the percentage next chapter.**


End file.
